


【利佩】老公和我想象的不一样

by depressedaleera



Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera
Summary: 迷糊的佩特拉^_^  无脑小甜文lofter的点文
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral, 利佩
Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653625
Kudos: 8





	【利佩】老公和我想象的不一样

佩特拉·阿克曼结婚之前是一个普普通通的中学老师。  
人有点小漂亮，性格也算温柔，年轻时候父母耳提面命不能早恋，加入工作之后也被教育一心工作，所以虽然很多人追，却一直没啥姻缘。  
转眼快就二十八，她一个男朋友也没谈过，别说父母开始着急，她自己也急了。  
于是相亲，一眼就看中如今的丈夫利威尔。

丈夫利威尔是隔壁班老师老公的朋友的亲哥介绍的。  
看照片的时候，佩特拉一眼就看中了他。虽然身高纯数值上来说有些不满意，但穿上野战服，头戴贝雷帽的利威尔帅了她一脸。  
利威尔眉宇间那股子硬气和其他男人不一样，他的眼神坚毅而敏锐，让人非常有安全感。另外，他真的很好看。看到照片就心花路放喜欢上了。  
利威尔三十五岁，是个退伍军人，现在是普通公务员，薪资也一般。但有车有房，父母双亡，只有一个不讨喜的舅舅也不怎么联系。这些条件都过得去。但性格方面隔壁班老师一开始把他说的有点糟糕。他有着老兵的臭毛病，说话粗鲁，不够体贴。对方是找结婚对象，不准备玩恋爱游戏。  
实在是喜欢他的脸，就约了出来。对方脾气并没有那么糟糕，而且真人更加帅气，就开始交往。  
交往三个月后，利威尔突然向自己求婚了。那时候两个人都还没有接吻，牵手时间都很少，也看不出对方有多喜欢自己。但已经陷入热恋的自己，还是决定赌一把嫁了。  
婚礼两周后简单的举行。她穿着洁白的婚纱，在双方亲人朋友的见证下，嫁给了自己爱的男人，开始和他一起生活。

结婚之后，佩特拉发现利威尔和自己想象不一样。他出人意料是个非常细腻、体贴的人，很照顾人，很宠爱她。家世万能到让身为妻子的自己觉得很没用的地步。  
利威尔有洁癖，家里不能有一点灰尘，每天必须全部打扫。衣服、床单也是每日更换。扫地、吸尘、清洁剂擦地、再擦干，地板基本必须这么擦四遍。  
利威尔对清洁要求很严格，但大部分时间都是自己做。等到自己假期的时候，利威尔才会使唤她做清洁。这也是他的体贴。  
一日三餐一般情况下也是利威尔负责，因为她没时间。  
教师是很繁重的工作，耗费她大量的心血。早上六点半起床，七点四十五到校，晚上基本六点才离校。回家还要备课，批改试卷。休息时间真的很少。  
所以一开始利威尔说他负责做饭，让她多睡一会儿的时候，她非常的感动。  
第一天早餐幸福到想哭，造型完美的煎蛋，加上芝士三明治，还配上热牛奶，和一盘水果。她就没吃得这么健康过。  
出门是利威尔开车送的，路上还小睡了一会儿。  
下车前利威尔还给了她一个便当。那是让所有人都羡慕不已的超·豪华便当，结婚至今，便当水准从来没有下降过。而且，这一年就没有重样。佩特拉每天都在自己推特上面po老公的爱心便当，现在自己在网络上也小红。总是被别人羡慕嫉妒恨。  
晚餐相对比较清淡，却也很丰盛。晚上还有甜点。

有时候佩特拉觉得自己太过分，工作太忙没有照顾好丈夫，总是贪婪享受他的照顾。但利威尔说他不在意。  
利威尔不是一个特别热情的人，但真的对她很好。不定期会给她买小礼物，价钱不贵但很用心。纪念日都记得会带她出去约会。他真的很完美，除了看不出爱不爱自己这一点。但，一个男人结婚之后连续一年每天这么用心的都负责一日三餐，佩特拉觉得他至少应该是喜欢自己的吧。  
深爱丈夫的佩特拉觉得这样已经很满足了。  
新婚一年的生活，两人相处很平静，也很幸福。  
她闺蜜说她可以挑更好的，但佩特拉已经很满足了。  
也许利威尔一辈子都是这么一个小小公务员，但对佩特拉来说够了。  
她从未想过有一天这种平凡的幸福会被打破。

老公上电视的时侯，佩特拉正和闺蜜妮法在超市买清洁用具。  
一直被老公宠着，佩特拉觉得不好意思，放假之后开始主动分担家事。  
她左手提着三提特价卷纸，右手拎着全新消毒液、漂白剂、清洁剂，眼睛还在看有什么值得买的打折用品。妮法帮她推着手推车，里面装满了洗衣粉、洗碗精，新式扫帚什么的。  
突然，妮法激动地掐了她胳膊。  
“佩特拉快看那是不是你男人！”  
佩特拉想着这个时间点，她老公应该还在办公室处理一大堆他最讨厌的书面工作，哪有可能上电视。再说他只是个普通的小公务员，除非他无事可干的部门爆发丑闻，上司犯了事让他顶包。  
这么担心着，佩特拉抬起了头。  
刚刚和她度过了一周年结婚纪念日的老公利威尔·阿克曼，西装革履的站在在野党党魁席位上，用礼貌斯文却犀利狠毒的语言对现任总统奈尔·德克发起一波又一波质问。  
“搞错了吧！”佩特拉不敢相信。  
“佩特拉，你成了党魁夫人了！”妮法用同情的眼光看着她，“他不会连这么重大的消息都没告诉你吧。”  
“他好像说过。”佩特拉，努力回忆着。  
上周是他们结婚一周年，利威尔迟到了半小时。那天利威尔难得热情了一把，然后平静地告诉她一个好消息，那就是升职了。  
“虽然职位不算高，依旧不怎么重要，但日后恐怕会有很多必须你出席的交际应酬，你买几套礼服准备准备。”老公这么交代着。  
一口气升到党魁吗？还是他从来没对自己说实话。  
电视里面开始播报他老公的履历。  
利威尔·阿克曼，海军陆战队特别作战部队出生，少校军衔。五枚自由之翼英雄勋章，五枚十字玫瑰忠诚勋章，三枚独角兽荣誉奖章。因伤退伍后从政，现任在野党影子国防大臣。在国防、军事、商业、科技方面颇有建树。自由党精神领袖埃尔温·史密斯因病辞职后，指名副手利威尔·阿克曼为新任领袖，党内全票通过。  
今天是他第一次议会首相质询环节，表现非常出色。  
……  
……  
新闻播报里面那个利威尔·阿克曼才不是她老公。  
肯定是同名同姓还碰巧长得一样罢了！  
她男人是个因伤退伍的老兵，普普通通的公务员，在不受重视的部门工作，每天闲事很多，重要的却没有，混吃等死。这才是她老公，一个普通男人！！！绝不是电视里面那个精英！  
佩特拉现在特想爆粗口！！

佩特拉心不在焉的提着抢购的东西上了车。突然之间自己很熟悉的车也变得陌生起来。  
昨天她说了要去超市采购，利威尔就把车留给她，他自己坐地铁上班。  
利威尔的车是退伍的军用越野车。父亲不喜欢觉得像破烂，曾经心疼女婿想给买一辆新车。但佩特拉喜欢这辆，开着超拉风又帅气，回头率超高。  
佩特拉其实并不喜欢车子，觉得封闭的小盒子非常不安全。但利威尔这辆除外。但现在这辆车开始有点刺眼。  
当然安全，这可是装甲越野车，网上说得很夸张能防手榴弹。佩特拉不想去查车内各种看不懂的仪器是什么，反正现在车上每一个零部件都在告诉她，它们很贵。

佩特拉忐忑不安回到自己的家。她的家，她和利威尔的家。突然之间，这个家好像也变了。  
佩特拉觉得搬过来一年多自己好想从来没有好好看过自己的家。  
她家，两层小洋房，自带车库花园。这个地段虽然不算是富人区也不便宜，普通中产阶级贷款也很有压力。更不要说她一个中学老师，和利威尔这个“平凡的公务员”。  
当初她想着可能是父母遗产，也就没多问。  
嫁他因为爱他，认识不深的时候冒然提财产相关话题伤感情，认识深了也觉得没了必要。  
所以这个家的来路，佩特拉都还不清楚。

车子开入车库，把弄张脏的地方清洗干净之后锁好，就购买的清洁用具整整齐齐放入库房。  
沐浴之后，佩特拉给自己倒了一杯热茶，这才瘫在沙发上。  
话说，她明明是咖啡派，怎么现在喜欢上红茶了？  
那时候利威尔和她交往大概两个月，进展非常缓慢的刚刚进入牵手阶段。当时利威尔为了工作方便还在工作单位附近租单身公寓住。  
虽然认识才两个月，但她真的有些迫不及待，想要和他更加亲密。她就等着利威尔给信号，却连牵个手都拖了这么久。于是佩特拉觉得自己应该主动。那天为了凸显自己的身材，她穿得有些单薄。就算不能勾得他直接发展到最后阶段，至少要获得在他怀里取暖的福利。  
晚上九点，看完电影出来，天气真的有点冷，策略有了效果。利威尔问她要不要去他家喝点红茶暖暖身体。  
她想歪了，当然豪不犹豫的答应，准备奉献自己的初夜。结果，他真的只是想让自己去他家喝杯红茶暖暖身体。等她暖和了就送她回家。绅士到过分！当时自己还后悔没有直接扑上去。  
那是利威尔第一次请自己喝茶，他自己的是锡兰红茶，给她的是Lady Grey。银制的沏茶工具，上品陶瓷的杯子，还有占满三层托盘的自制小点心。那是佩特拉第一次见到性子有些粗的利威尔优雅精致的一面，从此她就爱上了红茶。也是那天对利威尔彻底无法自拔。  
以至于到现在，佩特拉都想不起上一次喝咖啡是什么时候的事情了。但她却并不怀念咖啡，也没有重拾咖啡的念头。  
利威尔喝茶对茶叶很讲究，也很讲究工序，她则没那么多规矩，比如现在，随便拿了饮水的卡通马克杯，随便冲泡。这不能让利威尔看见，否则就会被他哆嗦很久。利威尔啰嗦的时候你是无法让他闭嘴的，而且也不能不乖乖听教训。但他现在不在，就可以放松一下。  
佩特拉以前从来都没研究过，利威尔这点红茶爱好需要多少钱。佩特拉也没计算利威尔给她的便当，那些精美新鲜的食材有多贵。现在算算不算奢侈却也并不便宜。但一个小公务员的工资除去养车的钱、水电网络费，哪里还供得起这个高规格的一日三餐加下午茶？

佩特拉开始认真研究自己的家。身边熟悉的东西全部都变得非常陌生。  
她现在把家里有牌子的东西一个一个在网络上面搜，心里越来越凉。  
家中能找到的每一个牌子都很贵。平日里看着很普通的东西，都是高级货。  
当然并不是那种价格吹上了天的奢侈品，但也不是教师这种职业的购买力能承受的。  
最不忍直视的，就是厨房那一堆天价厨具，难怪利威尔基本不让她碰。  
自己居然在如此高水准的家里住了一年，还没有察觉。  
是利威尔瞒她瞒得太好，还是自己白痴到了极点？  
佩特拉现在也不气了，就是觉得有点悲凉。

佩特拉继续瘫在沙发上，手机上网搜索关于利威尔·阿克曼的信息。消息真的不少。她觉得很可笑，了解自己的丈夫居然要靠网络。  
网上蹦出来的第一张照片就是相亲时看的那张照片。照片现在就放在自己钱包里面，原本打算准备随时秀给别人看她有个多帅气的老公，但每天秀爱心便当就把他们气跑了，没来得及展示。现在看来，她那么珍惜的照片，其实满网络里普通到不能再普通，全网都是。  
野战服、贝雷帽、英挺的军姿，背后是国旗。当时只顾着看利威尔那张让她荷尔蒙激荡的脸，没看见其他，现在佩特拉总算看到了重点，他老公左胸挂满了勋章。  
佩特拉把自己钱包里面那张和网上的拿来对比，明明一模一样，她天天看！怎么就没看到这么夸张的东西！！  
蠢货佩特拉！每天都光看自己男人脸去了！

佩特拉开始查公布出来的利威尔的军旅生涯。  
冷冰冰的文字简单述说那些惊心动魄的过往，看得她想掉眼泪。  
身为妻子，佩特拉清楚利威尔身上每一处伤口、每一个弹痕，却不知道他们的来历。  
她只知道利威尔是上过战场负过伤的老兵，至今为了战场的事情失眠。  
佩特拉曾经很想问利威尔当兵时候的事情，却害怕勾起利威尔不愉快的回忆。她甚至阻止父母八卦，就是怕惹他不开心。  
复原对军人来说是很痛苦的心理过程，尤其是因为伤势不得不退伍的军人。既然利威尔已经走出了那段经历，佩特拉很体贴就不去询问。  
她只能在利威尔失眠的时候抱着他陪着他，以此表示安慰。却不敢轻易开口，触碰他真实的伤口。她觉得总有一天利威尔会对自己敞开心扉，讲述那些让他伤痕累累的过往。  
但到现在，利威尔那点事情早被公之于众。现在全国都清清楚楚，她这个做妻子的还被瞒在鼓里，这样的感觉真的不好受。

其实很多时候佩特拉并不知道该如何利威尔相处。很多问题想问，但怕勾起他不好的回忆，或者刺激到他，就什么也没问。她自认为是体贴，但现在她后悔，或许应该主动一点才对，不该如此患得患失。  
作为一个爱着老公的妻子，佩特拉觉得自己似乎有些不那么称职。她对自己丈夫的了解也实在太少。结婚一年来，不但不清楚老公干什么工作，甚至也没有摸清他到底对哪方面的话题感兴趣。  
利威尔有时候很健谈，什么都能聊起来。有时候又会突然的沉默。但他是个很好的聆听着。  
所以大多时候都是自己给利威尔讲述一天的趣事。  
她很庆幸自己的工作总是和中学生相处，他们总有惹不完的麻烦，总有说不完的话题。  
其实佩特拉很想利威尔也这么告诉自己关于他的一天，那么一些无聊的琐事也好。但利威尔总是说一句话带过。  
佩特拉开始回想是不是自己漏掉什么重要信息，或许利威尔告诉过她关于工作的事情。  
但也许自己真的是个蠢货，回忆过去，除了利威尔怎么帅怎么好看他对自己怎么好，其他半点重要信息都想不起来。

接下来佩特拉看到了一张合影，本届在野党影子内阁。照片里面的人她大部分都认识，基本上和利威尔同年龄段的都到过她的婚礼现场，有些人还经常联络。现在他们全部都很陌生。  
自由党精神领袖，前任党魁埃尔温·史密斯，利威尔介绍的人不错头脑很好的上司兼好友；影子科技大臣韩吉·佐伊，利威尔口中喜欢搞发明的怪家伙；影子财政大臣米克·萨卡利亚斯，数学很好可以共同讨论理科问题的人；议长皮克西斯，为他们证婚的酒鬼老头……  
利威尔常常带她和他们一起玩的。埃尔温生病住院这上个月的事情，他最开始没人照顾，也是利威尔做了饭让她送去。  
合着隐瞒身份的不只是利威尔，还有他的朋友，全把她当傻瓜看吗？  
又或者，她真的是傻瓜，利威尔没有可以隐瞒，不知道这一切都是自己的错。  
佩特拉关了手机，她开始生自己的气。

佩特拉回到了卧室，卧室的床头挂着傻乎乎的结婚照。  
当然利威尔还是那么帅气。照片里，他很罕见的微笑着，目光正看向她，非常温柔。这让她觉得自己是被喜欢的。所以才不顾另外一边那个笑得有点丑的自己，也要把这照片挂起来。  
嫁人的时候，她并不知道利威尔对自己的心情，也许对他而言真的只是个合适的结婚对象。但这张照片给了她信心。现在即便受到了如此大的惊吓，还是抱有希望。  
就算很多事情瞒着她，就算他尚未对自己敞开心扉。但利威尔至少是有一点点喜欢自己的吧？  
佩特拉不安的开始了胡思乱想。

丈夫有没有喜欢自己这个问题，佩特拉纠结了很久，头都开始痛了，也没想出答案。  
作为老师，经常劝学生，一道题解不出来就换个思路。现在她也照做。  
干脆，先假设利威尔是喜欢自己的吧。那么自己到底是什么地方讨他喜欢了？  
大概因为自己是运动系女子这一点吧，尤其自己还是户外派。  
相亲的时候，其实一开始场面有点小尴尬。  
两个人都小心翼翼的互相提问、回答，气氛寒冷又生硬。直到利威尔问她有没有喜欢的运动，她说基本没有不喜欢的，话题才打开。  
后来，两人光速解决晚餐问题，然后把约会地点从咖啡厅换到了网球场。利威尔打球半点没有因为她是女生就放水，说实话前两局打得有点绝望，后来熟悉利威尔的球路和力道她才有了反抗余地。反正打得很过瘾，两人休息时就熟悉起来。打完网球之后，利威尔订下了下一次约会时间。  
那之后，她经常加入利威尔和他朋友的聚会，也因此和埃尔温、韩吉熟悉起来。一起玩过网球、篮球、沙排、棒球、足球、高尔夫，也玩过野外生存，野战游戏。她喜欢一起奔跑的感觉，喜欢竞争的刺激，更加享受的是和利威尔一起赢得胜利的喜悦。  
他们会一起跑步，一起游泳，一起骑山地自行车。虽然基本上很快利威尔就把自己落下老远，但只要咬牙拼了命追上去，就会发现他远远的等着自己。前阵子她还说要不要考虑参加比赛，报个马拉松玩玩。利威尔说好，不过他还说了到时候会在终点等她。她把这句话当作告白兴奋了一个星期。  
春天，他带着她徒步攀岩，看到了罕见美景，他们策马而行，在草原奔驰。夏天去到海边，站在浪尖体会乘风破浪的惊险刺激，潜入海底窥探五彩斑斓的水底世界。秋天，他们玩过高空跳伞、滑翔翼。冬季，攀上雪山滑雪。  
她跟着利威尔学过格斗，跟着他学射击。利威尔说她长得很好欺负，必须学习防身本事。她虽然不服气，但学得很开心。  
她和利威尔也真是会玩儿。他们真的才结婚一年吗？感觉他们体验了许多夫妻一辈子都没体验过的事情。  
这么一想，佩特拉就幸福得在床上打滚。之前的纠结早就消失到九霄云外。

她真的好爱利威尔，尤其是运动过后的他。  
汗湿的皮肤完全染上了红色，微湿的头发滴着汗水，浑身闪发着野性的荷尔蒙问道，平时坚毅锐利的双眼会因为体力消耗变得朦胧，看着居然有一点妩媚。  
这个样子往往惹得她兽性大发，屡次试图在运动后直接把自己老公扑倒，但基本上都未遂。他那该死的洁癖总是自己性福生活的一大阻碍。  
不过最近几个月成功率似乎上升了很多。  
也许自己在努力一把，他最终会放弃抵抗。  
妮法，自家闺蜜常说那方面她要矜持一点，不要表现得如此欲求不满。  
但那是她深爱的老公，她又是快三十岁的女人，荷尔蒙本来就不让她继续矜持。  
谁说只能让男人扑倒自己的？  
利威尔这么帅的男人，不扑不是浪费了？  
佩特拉觉得有些害羞，非常不好意思在床上继续滚来滚去。

佩特拉记得利威尔求婚那天的事情。  
他头一次约自己去了海边，去看沙排世界锦标赛。  
为了勾引利威尔，达到至少接吻的目的，她选了一套比较大胆的比基尼。  
但利威尔对她暴露的身材并没有半点反映，反而招来了一堆苍蝇。  
当时，利威尔说有事展示离开她身边。几个流氓就跑了搭讪。怀疑自己魅力不够，同时也怀疑利威尔是不是性向有问题，反正郁闷无处发泄的她一脚就踹在那个手脚不干净的人身上。正好跟利威尔学了两招，就当实战训练。  
当然最后也没打起来，外强中干几个流氓跑了而且利威尔回来了，手上拿着哈根达斯。  
接下来，利威尔一直握着她的手看着比赛。冰淇淋放腿上，她一边吃，一边偷瞄利威尔。  
“如果你愿意，我想和你过一辈子，做我妻子好吗？”  
利威尔就这么看着比赛突然的又非常平静的求婚了。如果不是自己一直偷偷看着他，一定会以为是幻听吧。  
这男人求婚的时候眼睛都没看着她，但握着她的手，汗出得多了些。  
她知道利威尔是认真的，他这人从来不开玩笑的，佩特拉很喜欢这一点。所以，她也不过迟疑了几秒就答应了。不管利威尔对自己什么感情，反正先套牢他再说。  
接下来的比赛两个人看的都有些心不在焉，最后她果断地把利威尔拉到了附近的最好最干净的旅店，不顾他反对直接把人扑倒了，把自己想要做的事情全部实现，第二天才出来。  
那之后她才知道，利威尔确实是清心寡欲的人，但也不是完全没有想法，他只是有着惊人的自制力。但只要自己努力煽风点火，他就能燃烧得相当旺盛。所以撩拨自己老公早就成了自己最大的乐趣。

怎么又想到色色的事情上面去了，佩特拉拿着利威尔的枕头往自己脑门上打。似乎这样就能把色色的事情赶出脑海，专心思考。  
然后，利威尔挤完地铁回到家，看到就是他老婆这样类似发神经般的情景，满头黑线不知道该如何应对。  
“利威尔？！你下班了？”佩特拉回头看看了时间，怎么突然就过得这么快，她还没做晚饭！  
“已经六点半了。”利威尔摸了摸老婆已经迷糊了的脑袋，放下公文包，拿了换洗衣服，自己洗澡去了。  
洗完澡后洗衣服，然后发现佩特拉的衣服把洗衣机占领了。又是混乱的放在一起，内衣外衣不分，深色浅色不分，裤子口袋里面的零钱还没掏出来，也不知道浸泡了多久，还好黑色T恤不掉色，利威尔还是把它拿了出来。利威尔顺手就分好类，加入自己衣物，开始清洗。  
衣服处理好之后，利威尔就着手做晚饭。结果冰箱里面居然是空的。  
佩特拉和他的生活习惯不一样。他喜欢每天买一点食材，吃新鲜的。佩特拉习惯买一堆放在冰箱里面，吃完再买。利威尔没准备改变佩特拉的生活习惯，有的吃就成。  
她今天去超市，就是大采购。怎么就忘了买菜了？发生什么事情了？  
妻子虽然生活习惯相对随意，但绝对不是马虎的人。她今天是怎么了？发生什么事情了？  
他回到卧室，刚刚在发神经的妻子现在整个人把头蒙在被子里面不出来。  
像这样闹脾气的时候，好像从来都没有过吧。她一直是个爽朗、不别扭、有话直说的女孩。  
他轻轻拍着佩特拉的身子，佩特拉就果断露出了头，所以说她到底怎么了？利威尔不擅长猜测女孩的心思。  
“为什么你不告诉我你的工作呀？今天看电视才知道你成了自由党党魁，还是妮法告诉我。”佩特拉不准备委屈自己，直接开口问了，眼里全是委屈。  
利威尔满脸错愕。“哈？你开什么玩笑？”  
“我说是你的隐瞒工作的事情！你总说你是小公务员，工作不重要，一天没正事，我以为你坐在办公室混吃等死。”佩特拉越说越委屈，“都结婚这么久，还这么瞒着我。”  
“给我等一下，你真不知道我是干什么？！”利威尔看佩特拉有点要哭了，才觉得他是认真的，非常难得的变了脸。  
利威尔生气是很吓人的，但佩特拉自觉占理完全不害怕。“我只知道你是退伍军人，小公务员一个。你从来没告诉我你的工作。”  
“相亲时候第一句就告诉你的吧，别跟我说你忘了？”利威尔记得很清楚。  
“你说什么了。”佩特拉开始心虚。  
“利威尔·阿克曼，海军陆战队退役，少校军衔，目前国防部工作，自由党内阁官员。说的很清楚吧。你当时一直点头来着。”利威尔不满地看向妻子，怀疑她脑袋出了问题。  
佩特拉满脸通红，“我被你帅到精神恍惚，完全没听清你说的什么，只好点头应付。”  
“哈？！”利威尔觉得自己有点火气上升，那么荒唐的理由居然有脸说出来。  
不要生气，利威尔努力控制怒火，开始深呼吸，“那埃尔温呢？自由党党魁他露脸的时间那么多，各大报刊杂志全是他的脸，还有韩吉、米克他们都是曝光率超高的家伙。和你交往不到一个月后就介绍你认识了，看到他们也该怀疑了吧。”  
“之前，我真的一个都不认识。”佩特拉很心虚，她让利威尔坐到床边，自己则很狗腿的为他按摩肩膀。“你不一直说自己没什么重要事情可干吗？”  
“在野党除了给执政党挑刺，计划把他们整下野，还有什么可干的？”利威尔火气被佩特拉这几爪子给弄没了，但心里还是烦。结婚一年多，老婆不知道他是干什么的。“我们联名账户的银行卡不是在你那里吗？你没查过工资吗？看工资也知道了吧。”  
“我从来没查过。”佩特拉搂住自己丈夫，脸埋在他肩膀上。因为以为老公是小公务员，想着节约一下公用资金，除了水电费都花自己的私房钱来着。怎么会闹这么大的误会，她果然是笨蛋。  
“最迟上周应该知道了吧，我当天就告诉你升职了，还让你准备礼服。党魁夫人要出席必要的晚宴，我都告诉你了吧。”利威尔现在怀疑那天晚上老婆到底在想什么？  
那晚上在想什么来着？佩特拉不记得了。她听到了买礼服，但遗漏了重点。当初一定又在花痴老公的帅脸去了。  
现在看看，老公生气的样子也很好看。眉头紧蹙，表情看着严厉，眼神中却透着无奈。如果自己是他下属，天天被这样子训斥，好像会很幸福。  
佩特拉觉得结婚一周年之后，颜控程度视乎越来越严重。  
“佩特拉！！到底有没有好好听。”利威尔火气又冒了上来，老婆居然又在开小差，到底想些什么。  
“利威尔，我在花痴你的脸。”佩特拉老老实实承认了。  
“你这家伙……”利威尔负责额头，彻底无语“算了，我和你也差不多。结婚一年后才发现老婆是笨蛋。”  
“可你还是喜欢我，对吧？”佩特拉终于带着机会问自己最想知道的问题。  
“当然，果然是蠢货一个，什么蠢问题？”利威尔觉得老婆越来越傻。  
“这问题不蠢。可你从来都没说过喜欢我呀，我总是担心的吗。”  
“我是那种娶个不喜欢女人回来伺候一日三餐的自虐狂吗？真是的。”利威尔察觉到哪里不对了，“原来你是在不知道我工作情况，甚至我喜不喜欢你的情况下就嫁了？佩特拉，你心真大。”  
利威尔觉得今天晚饭可以不用吃了，气都气饱了。

结婚之后，自己第一次成功把老公惹火了。  
就算这样，他还是出门买了菜。给自己做了晚饭，很好吃的意大利面，配上蘑菇浓汤，蔬菜沙拉。  
吃饭的时候，利威尔时不时看自己一眼，眼里有一种可以叫做幽怨的东西。吃完之后，利威尔收拾了碗筷，然后去晾衣服，然后回了卧室，完全不理会她。  
她又躺在了沙发上，想着如何哄老公。还发上推特求助。结果被网友骂笨蛋，还有人说风凉话“你也有今天”。出主意的真没几个。  
还没等到找到合适方法，利威尔就坐到她身边，将她拉到了怀里。  
“虽然相亲时候你说对政治不感兴趣，但既然我现在到了这个位置，你好歹也把双方内阁几位大臣的样子记清楚。”利威尔边说边确认佩特拉有没有好好听。  
“不是必要的重要交际场合，我不会让你出席的。你没兴趣的话，党魁夫人只是一个身份名词而已，不需要做其他的事情。但如果有朝一日，我继续升职，就要麻烦一点了。但我保证，你还是有你自己的生活，不会因为我这边受太大的影响。”  
继续升职，很可能就是首相了吧，那她一个普通中学教师不就是有可能成为首相夫人？佩特拉觉得压力很大。  
“我第一次觉得有点喜欢你，是相亲那天打网球的时候。明明被我那么不客气的狠狠虐，却依旧顽强的站起来，坚持到最后。看起来弱不禁风，但出人意料是个难缠的丫头，很喜欢你的坚韧。”  
“那之后相处很愉快，跟你一起我很开心，我的朋友都很喜欢你。我对你也越来越喜欢了。”  
“我需要一个坚强的女人做我的妻子，你很合适。但如果单单是合适，我不会向你求婚。娶你，是因为你让我动心了，想和你过一辈子。”  
佩特拉扑在利威尔的怀里，享受着利威尔的安抚。

其实利威尔对自己感情，她很清楚的。  
他没有用语言说过喜欢，但他的行动一直在说这对自己的在乎。  
洁癖的他允许了自己的靠近，严肃的他允许自己的挑逗。  
他接受了家务事水平低下的自己，也容忍了自己生活中的马马虎虎。还各方面照顾着她。  
虽然他不曾对自己述说过往，但利威尔允许自己安慰他。  
他是喜欢她的，越是回忆，佩特拉越是肯定这一点。  
可是人都是贪心的，她就是希望利威尔用语言对她说喜欢。  
她曾经幻想了好多次利威尔的告白，他会说什么，他说完之后她又该如何应对，最后都是以滚床单作为结束。  
但现在，佩特拉切实听到丈夫的告白，心情非常温暖，脸上止不住的笑，却很平静。  
此刻，她只想静静呆在丈夫怀里，享受他的拥抱。  
那些色色的事情，再晚一点再做吧。

END


End file.
